20000701 FourthOption
The Fourth Option Role Call Kill'Dar 9th/3rd Elf Wizard/Fighter Rick DiRicco Colin 12th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Kieran 7th/4th Half-Elf Cleric/Wizard Ray Chiang Grackle 6th/5th Half-Elf Fighter/Rogue Mark Whisler Prince Donner 6th/5rd Human Fighter/Wizard John Speck Travian 8th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Fingle 3rd/7th Gnome Cleric/Wizard Richard Jacobsen Session Summary The group gets back to the gatehouse. The Aquitanian troops appear to have made a push towards the keep to make our retreats easier. The group gets back safely and finds Hagal directing the city troops. He appears to have taken off some of his armor--presumably he is no longer needed in the direct fighting. He has a rough map of the city with troops, fires, etc. labeled. From Colin's opinion, it looks like they have approximately 30% of the city. It appears as though the Black Lions are currently acting in support of the main troops in taking the city. Donner: We were more successful than their usual forays. Hagal: Very impressive. Colin: They also had a demon bound into the wall Hagal: Had a demon? Colin: We killed it Hagal: Very impressive. Donner: How goes things here? Hagal: I wish we had more information about the layout of the city. The group describes the rest of the forces they managed to kill. Fingle remembers that Grummsh priests relearn their spells at the darkest hour. He expects that at 10 PM, it appears as though they will relearn their spells. Donner: Hagal: Well, I'm pleased to see that none of you are dead. However, it doesn't look like you could sustain that sort of impact again. Donner: Given eight hours, we might have some small amount of healing available. Hagal: Do you think you'll be ready for an assault? Donner: No, but we should be able to handle anything this evening. Hagal: Well, I don't know your capabilities. We are effectively without spell power at this point. The only spells we have left are those left by poor preparation or circumstance. I ordered the spellcasters to begin resting. We should have spell power ready by an hour after midnight. We have sustained heavy casualties. I have forty dead men and another 130 who are incapable of fighting tonight. If you include the people who wouldn't last long in a fight, we are at about half power. Most of their heavy combat units have been broken up. We know they have some special forces and may have to deal with them. Kill'Dar: What is the rough proportion of casualties? Hagal: We have been averaging 4 to 1. That situation will change drastically at night. Even if they have 500 orogs that they can organize as a battle force, that could be trouble. Donner: How long should we give them to vacate? How about an hour? Hagal: If you give them more than an hour, then they will likely just wait for nightfall, since it will be to their advantage. Message gist: We have killed your troops. If you take your all troops occupying Og Kund and quit the city within the hour, we promise safe passage out of the area. Donner, Colin, and Fingle fly on the carpet to the city. Colin fires the message on an arrow into the courtyard. In the infirmary, Grackle gets a message that there is a acquaintance waiting. He is being held waiting by some of the Black Lions. The messenger mentions the name Korla, but Grackle does not immediately recognize it. They make their way to another building. He appears to be elven and bored. He is dressed in light leather jerkin and pants and carrying a light sword and crossbow. Kill'Dar does a Know Alignment and Detect Magic. He appears to be Neutral and the hilt of his sword appears to be magic. Korla: We have friends in common. (Uses Guild signs to indicate that he is of the enforcer branch of the local city). Grackle: I see. Korla: I am here to suggest that the direct approach that you have been using isn't the best choice. Grackle: I'm willing to listen, because the direct approach sucks. We've been grinding them up the hard way, so any alternatives you suggest Korla: The keep is like any house. There is the front door and there are "other" ways. Grackle: I suspected as much given my exploration of the castle. Korla: Grackle: What would you consider "payment" for this information? Korla: I'd like to see as little of my home town destroyed as possible. Also, small fish eat better when there are sharks ahead of them. The group goes back to Hagal. Korla: I know of a tunnel that goes under the keep. Grackle: Do the orcs know about it? Korla: To the best of my knowledge, no. Grackle: That's my favorite kind of entrance. The group heads back to the HQ. There, they discuss whether or not to trust Korla. Eventually, they take Korla to discuss the plan with Hagal. The passage ends in a storeroom which can hold around 20 people. Halls outside the room are patrolled by Hell Hounds. The tunnel plan discussion continues. Eventually, the group decides that the plan is to go into the tunnel and attempt to dirupt the priests. However, Donner: Killing is what I'm for. Donner: I don't think we'll be stealthy for a couple of reasons. Our stealthiest people aren't in any shape to fight. And second, Hell Hounds. Donner: If we all got to 30, would we do it? Party: (Fair amount of agreement) Hagal: We have another option. Donner: How powerful is it? Hagal: My understanding is that it's useful for wounds of the most minor sort, but it's reusable. Grackle: Give me that. The party proceeds to pass the runestone around and heal themselves. At about a quarter to five, a messenger arrives with a sealed message. Messenger: This was delivered to us under a flag of truce. The message says: We had not expected such reasonable behavior from the Prince of Aquitaine. We will however, require two hours to prepare. Travian: This is higher than I've been all day. (After being healed 7 more points by Kieran) Hagal sends word that any volunteers are supposed to meet the party in the vicinity. The colonel commanding that area is supposed to sieze the blocks in question. The group decides to work there. Once they get there, they see fifteen Black Lions waiting. There also appear to be five Aquitanian Heavy Infantry who appear to be volunteers for the mission in the tunnels. Once the group arrives, it's apparent why the tunnel has been unknown for so long. The group passes through several doors, rooms, and hallways. Eventually, behind a stack of barrels and tapestries, the secret door is there. Background on Berrick: He appears to be something of a zealot concerning the Aqutainian kingdom. He also appears to be bucking for a position in the Black Talons. The tunnel appears to be very narrow. This tunnel is extremely small. There are several areas which are minimally supported, and other areas that look like they should be supported. Only Fingle appears to find the tunnel a relatively comfortable travel route. Eventually, the tunnel hits a damp zone. Approximately 60-80 feet beyond the damp zone is the secret door leading to the underground storeroom. XXXX TODO: Waiting in room Charge into hallway Crowded hallway Colin kills four with one blow Colin is knocked unconscious Kieran applies the Keoghtom's Ointment on Colin, bringing him conscious (13 pts). Colin gestures at the orc bodies on the floor and says to the standing orcs "who's next?". Travian gets pushed back 13 feet. Donner, Kill'Dar, Travian and Colin go down the stairs. There, they find a hallway which leads to a room with a pentagram drawn in the floor (apparently in blood). The room appears to be an audience room. As they look around, they hear the door in the audience room close and bar, and more commotion from the double door behind them. Donner bars the double doors behind them. The rest of the soldiers begin looting the bodies, while Kieran begins moving boxes in the entrance room. Fulchar: Hey I know him. He's pretty strong. Donner: Maybe we can run away. Fulchar: Well, he's pretty fast too. Foes Fought Base Experience: